1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, through a magnetic coupling or a resonance coupling. Accordingly, a typical wireless power transmission system includes a source device and a target device. The source device may wirelessly transmit a power, and the target device may wirelessly receive a power. The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. The magnetic coupling or the resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.
Due to characteristics of a wireless environment, the distance between a source resonator and a target resonator may be highly likely to vary over time, and matching requirements to match the source resonator and the target resonator may also be changed. Thus, the power transmission efficiency may be reduced.